


Perfectly Imperfect

by Vanguard



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay Nerds In Love, Wayhaught - Freeform, like momentary angst, nicole is a closeted band nerd, slight angst, the rating is pretty much just for language, waverly just wants to find something weird about her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanguard/pseuds/Vanguard
Summary: Waverly is fed up with how practically perfect Nicole is and just wants to find something, anything, that can be considered remotely weird about her girlfriend.





	Perfectly Imperfect

Nicole Haught was absolutely _not fair_. She was gorgeous, smart, brave, confident, pretty much everything Waverly could ever want in a girlfriend. But _fucking hell_ it is so not fair that Nicole is all perfect and amazing and doesn’t have a single embarrassing or nerdy story or guilty pleasure to hide. Like, come on! Everyone needs to have that one thing they’re weird about.

Hell, she had even taken the news that her sister kills the demons of her great- great-grandfather like it was news about the weather.

Waverly loves her girlfriend (even if she’s maybe not ready to admit it aloud quite yet), but she just needs that _one thing_. That one thing that keeps her from feeling inadequate next to the woman she loves. She has enough of an inferiority complex without the help, thank you very much.

And so, being the natural-born investigator that she was, decided to hunt for something–anything–that would make Nicole seem more like a normal human and not the perfect goddess she seemed to be.

It started with… a lot of thinking. Nicole hates social media and refused to touch it with a ten-foot pole, so there was nowhere good to start in terms of pictures or anything. Her mom went missing as a kid, and her dad kinda lost it as a result while trying to find her, so Nicole was pretty much raised by her aunt.

The thing is, after Nicole came out her aunt pretty much told her to hightail it out of her house and so back she went to the neglectful father.

So yeah, there was really no good place to start in terms of Nicole’s life before Purgatory. She didn’t really talk to anyone outside of the town, and anyone that may have some answers either wouldn’t know or wouldn’t care.

It was pretty much a dead-end. She kept reviewing anything, everything, she could possibly think of, but always came up empty.

She sighed and looked over at Nicole’s cat.

“C’mere, girl,” she requested, holding out her arms. The cat stared at her blankly. Waverly glared at the feline. “Nic said you don’t like men. We’re supposed to be on the same side here.”

The cat stared back at her. “I’m talking to a cat,” she murmured to herself, rubbing her eyes.

She groaned and let her head fall onto the kitchen table. Nicole was out with Wynonna and Dolls on a case and probably wouldn’t be back until super late, so there was nothing to do. At least until they came back with more information on the revenant.

A light thud caused her to glance up and see the cat staring at her again, this time perched on Nicole’s laptop.

“Get down from there, Lena,” Waverly hissed, shooing away the cat. She frowned and stared at the laptop until curiosity finally got the better of her and she slowly slid the computer closer.

She gnawed on her lip as she considered her options. Looking through Nicole’s computer could offer up some insight as to life before Purgatory, but it was also a complete–

_Fuck it_. Opening up the laptop, she smiled at seeing a picture they had taken together as the background, though she felt the need to scold a bit at the fact that there was no password. _Maybe it’s because she has no secrets and she’s the perfect fucking woman._

After an hour of searching through files upon files upon _files_ , Waverly was about to throw the damn thing into a wall. Nothing! Still nothing.

She looked where Lena the Cat was staring at her expectantly, like she was waiting for her to figure it out, too. She wracked her brain for something, _anything_. Before finally deciding to go to YouTube to look at cute videos to calm her nerves.

And that’s when she found it.

Nicole’s only form of any social media was YouTube. And she entire list of recommended videos to explore…

* * *

“Wave? Babe, you home?” Nicole called out to a seemingly empty apartment. She frowned and looked over at Lena. “She here?”

The cat leapt from her spot on the couch and trotted slowly over to the bedroom where Waverly laid with headphones in, staring at her laptop.

She nodded to the cat seriously and looked over at her girl.

“Waves,” she groaned, shaking the girl until she looked at her. She put her chin on her hip and gave the best puppy-dog pout she could manage. “You didn’t respond when I walked in.”

Waverly looked down at her girlfriend with gentle eyes and a small smirk. “Sorry, babe. Never meant to keep my little Crown girl waiting.”

Nicole sputtered and coughed before her face turned as red as her hair. “U-uh, h-how do you know about that?”

Waverly’s smirk spread into a grin before spinning her laptop to show her girlfriend the paused video of Carolina Crown in 2015 performing. In the sidebar were plenty of other corps videos, many of which Nicole had watched before.

“You’re a band nerd,” Waverly declared proudly.

Nicole’s mouth opened and closed as she tried to come up with some kind of excuse or reasoning but came up with nothing. She sighed. “Okay, okay. Back in high school, I was in the marching band as a bass drummer. One year, our band director took the band to Indianapolis to watch the DCI championships. I instantly fell in love with it. I auditioned for Crown, but I could never do it because there was no way in hell that I’d be able to afford it. So I just watched from the stands and the YouTube videos.”

Waverly looked at her girlfriend and leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead. “Babe, why didn’t you ever tell me about this? It’s so cute.”

“I dunno,” she said, looking down at her nails. “I guess part of it is that it's a dream that I had that never got realized. And as a result, I became some dorky little fangirl following these corps and being a teenager again.”

Waverly shook her head and laughed, grabbing Nicole’s arm and hauling her up until she could stare into her big brown eyes. “Nic, I think it’s sweet that you’re still so passionate about this. You have no reason to be embarrassed about it. I love it about you. And I’ve gotta say, I’ve really liked some of these performances.”

Nicole’s eyes lit up and it took all of Waverly’s willpower not to kiss her and tell that she loved her. “Really? Because I have a ton that I’ve been needing to let out about some of these and–”

This time, Waverly did kiss her and look up at her with a dumb grin. “Babe, you’re adorable like that, you really are, but slow down, nerd.”

Nicole nodded with a small laugh and moved to lay next to her, pulling Wave in so that her head was in the crook of her neck. “Fair. How about we just watch some more shows, and I’ll geek out and answer questions as we go along. Deal?”

Waverly just snuggled deeper into her neck in response, practically purring when Nicole let out a little chuckle that she felt vibrate.

“Oh, and Waves?”

“Hm?”

“Does this finally mean you’ll stop your mission trying to find some weird flaw in me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is pretty much the first fanfic I’ve ever written so please play nice. IDK, I just got the inspiration to write so I just kinda stumbled my way through it. I’ll answer any questions since I know that people might not know much about what DCI or anything is (I’m a raging band nerd and I don’t apologize). 
> 
> This originally came from my Tumblr: insertsexualitypun.


End file.
